Look What I Found
by Kiva
Summary: Kat makes a new friend....but is everyone as pleased as her? Re-submitted with spelling corrections because....well, 'cause we need every happy we can get these days.:)


Disclaimer: The characters are not mine [ except the cat ] and I lay no claim on them. This is just a bit of fun whipped up on a friends comp to keep me from going crazy. As anyone who knows me knows, my computer is broken. We had to use a system restore, so all of my fics have been lost. It will take me a while to sort them out, so anyone waiting, I'm sorry.   
This came about because of my own cat, Scott. He was just sitting there, being gorgeous as usual, and to waste an hour, I decided to do this. It has not been Beta'd. Any mistakes are my own. So.....here goes................  
  
Revised and resubmitted 1st Nov, 2002.  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Rach," Nick greeted his friend. " Where's Kat? I thought that the two of you would have been here ages ago."  
  
Rachel sighed, making it as far as the foot of the stairs before she collapsed. Nick had to hide a smirk at the sight of the normally calm doctor, looking as if she had been dragged through a hedge backwards, kicking and screaming all the way.  
  
"Kat.......is outside. Bringing in Scott."  
  
Nick frowned in confusion. "Who's Scott? A new boyfriend?"  
  
He was answered by the young lady in question herself.  
  
"Eww, I don't think so Nick," she said. The ex SEAL turned, catching a glimpse of something in Kat's hands.   
  
"Hey Kat. What you got there?"  
  
Kat practically ran over, producing the object in her hands for Nick's inspection.  
  
"Isn't he beautiful Nick?" she gushed. "I found him on the way home from school. He was just walking down my street, and he followed me home. Mom wasn't there, so I let him in and gave him some food. Isn't he gorgeous?"  
  
Nick took a step back, trying to get an even better look at Kat's prize. It was a cat. A jet black, very furry, with a tail and meowing, cat.  
  
"Yeah, Kat he's........nice........but, if he's a stray, you know you have to look for his owner."  
  
Rachel gave a heartfelt groan from behind him.  
  
"Oh, but that's the best thing," Kat carried on. "We found his owner.........a little old lady from a couple of streets away. She said that he was a gift from a friend, to keep her company. But she couldn't deal with him needing to be let in and out at night, or keep up with his feeding and grooming and stuff. 'Cause she isn't feeling well lately. So, she let me keep him! He'd only been there a few weeks anyway, so it's not too difficult for him to adjust. She said his name was Scott, after her grandson. She was gonna ask her kid to take him, as a present for Scott, the human one, but then she found out her grandkid is allergic."  
  
Kat gave a glowing grin, taking a deep breath before asking where Alex was.  
  
"Er.......she's upstairs, honey," Nick answered.  
  
Kat thanked him, giving the cat a rather tight squeeze, and running up the stairs to find her friend.  
  
Nick stifled more laughter as he saw Rachel slump even farther down the steps.   
  
"Rachel, call me psychic, but............I'm sensing that you're not too pleased with this latest turn of events."  
  
The psychiatrist moaned. "The cat, was not so bad. At first. But then we had to shop for things. Bowl, litter tray, food. Things like that. Then, we had to get him inoculations. But first, we had to get the little fur ball into a damn cat carrier.   
Oh, but poor little Scott just *didn't* want to go. So he hid. We had the whole house up looking for him, before we found him curled up in Kat's closet. One of the first places we looked, by the way. I still have no idea how he got there. Then, I almost lost an eye trying to get him into the carrier. We finally made it to the vets, Scott meowing all the way. Then, he got his inoculations. After we managed to pry him from the carrier he hadn't wanted to go near from the start. And after all that, we had to get him *into* the pet carrier again, then get him home. It has *not* been a good day."  
  
Nick gave into his laughter then, sitting down next to Rachel on the step. "You mean, if ever there was a minion of Satan, Scott the cat is him."  
  
Rachel nodded. "Oh yeah."  
  
After a few more minutes of silent contemplation, the two shared a look, erupting into laughter.   
  
"You know," Rachel gasped, "It wasn't funny earlier. But now........It kinda is. I just keep remembering when I came home to find this furry little creature, sitting in my favorite chair, and Kat running out of the kitchen screaming, 'Mom, look what I found!' "  
  
"I can imagine," Nick said.   
  
When they had finally calmed down, the pair went upstairs to find Kat.  
  
They walked into the library, seeing Alex sitting down at the table, Scott curled up in her lap.   
  
"Nick," she whispered in excitement. "Have you seen what Kat found?"  
  
Rachel and Nick couldn't help it. They exchanged another amused look, giggles escaping their tightly clamped lips.  
  
"What?" Alex and Kat asked in unison.  
  
"Nothing," Nick managed. "I take it you're one of those people who have always wanted a cat?" he asked Alex.  
  
"Yeah," Alex wistfully answered. "We had a dog. But I always wanted a kitty of my own"  
  
Kat nodded, grinning. "Well, you know you can always come visit us anytime. And we can bring Scott here. We have a pet carrier."  
  
"NO!" Rachel cut in. "I mean.........maybe we can bring him.............we have to see what Derek says."  
  
No sooner were the words out of her mouth, than they all heard a loud sneeze, followed by an accented voice cursing.  
  
As Derek Rayne, Precept of the San Francisco house came into view, Kat turned on him, offering him her brightest smile, before saying,  
  
"Derek! Look what I found!"  
  
******************  
  
The end?................. 


End file.
